bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Satoshi Konishi
Satoshi Konishi '(小西 聡, ''Konishi Satoshi, "clear-thinking small west") is a Shinigami who is a member of the Seijin Order. Not being qualified to be a full Master, nor a Shadow, he has taken up an apprenticeship with Kamui, a Seijin Grandmaster. Satoshi was raised by Hokōra Shimura, whom he considers his mother figure, seeing as how his mother abandoned him. A Third Captain in the Ring of Two in the Royal Guard, Satoshi shows impressive mastery in strength, speed, and kido, as well as swordsmanship, who he owes to Hokōra. Because of his incredible speed, he has been given the title '''Satoshi of the Thunderbolt (聡の落雷, Satoshi no Rakurai). Appearance Satoshi Konishi has mid-length black hair and brown eyes. he has a tan skin complexion, and a small scar on the side of his head. He wears his Royal Guard uniform, but often times wears a black robe with his chest exposed, and sleeves that come down past his hands, which he rolls up to his elbows. He has bandages on his arms, the result of years of training and multiple injuries to his hands. He does not tend to wear tabi, nor will he wear socks. he prefers to walk around barefoot, and takes very good care of his feet as a result. However, in rocky areas, he will put on socks & tabi to prevent from injuring his feet. After reappearing from his Seijin Training, it is clear that Satoshi's appearance has changed. His hair is now slightly longer, nearly covering his eyes, and he wears a looser black robe than he did before, with his chest exposed in the v-shape. Personality Satoshi's personality is very optimistic; he is said to have never been seen mad or upset, nor without a smile on his face. Satoshi refuses to hold himself in high regard, and will go out of his way to help others, and believes in helping people despite the costs or conseuqnces. Satoshi has stated that he believes in a motto taught to him by Hokōra, that makes a person promise to help anyone in need. Satoshi stays calm in life-or-death situations, and instead of panicking or rushing into battle head-on, takes his time to think of a successful strategy. Satoshi is willing to goto severe risks to even out a fight or make it fair; he has even gone as far as willing to cut off his hand to ensure that the battle was even, much to the opponent's chargin. However, at times of business, he rarely smiles, & often has a serious expression on his face. He is also very optimistic to the point of annoyance by the main characters; although many of the opponents he meets attempt to kill him, Satoshi strategizes ways to defeat them without causing mortal injury to himself or others, ranging fron not dealing a fatal blow, to even limiting his power to fight an opponent on equal grounds. He will offer medical help to a dying opponent, or an opponent in need of help. His moral values often conflict when he fights; on multiple occasions, he has offered to mutilate or even injure himself to make the fight fair. Satoshi's personality, as stated by Hokōra, has been caused by his abandonment at a very young age, & since his time as a Shinō Academy student, he has gone out of his way to help someone, even if doing so has consequences for him. Satoshi has, on multiple occasions, proven himself to be very intelligent, to the point of being an intellectual, and often comes off as goofy or playful to opponents. Background As a young baby, Satoshi's family had struggled to raise Satoshi, as he was the last of 8 children. His mother soon abandoned Satoshi in the Rukongai, left for dead. After being found by a young couple, he was raised by them until they perished in a housefire. Abandoned once more, he was found by Hokōra Shimura, who was patroling the Rukongai at the time & took him home to raise him, until he found his family. Upon learning that his family had abandoned him intentionally, Hokōra took him in as her son, soon adopting him & taking care of him like she would her own son. He soon became fond of Hokōra, who he deemed his mother, & Takuya Kimura, a friend of Hokōra's who often came to visit the boy. Satoshi soon entered the Shinō Academy, graduating after only 2 years in the accelerated class. Hokōra came to recognize his genius & placed him in the Nichibotsu Kunren Shisetsu, where he graduated after only 1 year; a feat that no other had achieved. Soon after, Hokōra was promoted to captaincy of the 8th Division, & Satoshi joined her soon enough as a lieutenant. Satoshi was later promoted to the Royal Guard, serving as the third captain of the Ring of Two. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''As a result of years of practicing and training, Satoshi is one of the best swordsmen in the Royal Guard. Satoshi has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Satoshi has proven himself to be ambidextrous; he therefore prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, while the other hand remains hanging or is used to execute Kidō or other techniques, but he can switch these positions in order to surprise the opponent. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him, due to his tremendous skill and adversity, as well as his skills utilizing high-level Swordsmanship techniques. he has even gone as far as inventing unique sword techniques fitting to the style of Tonbogiri, being called dances. Despite having knowledge of old sword forms, he prefers to utilize the ones he knows. :* '''Number Three: Aragari (アラバマ物語, "To Kill a Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death"): Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of her opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as she cuts down her opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. :* Number Seven: Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し, "Swallow Reversal" or "Turning Swallow Cut"): A technique that mimics the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. :* Tsubaki no Mai '(椿の, ''Dance of the Camellia): An original sword technique that utilizes sharp, quick thrusts to disable the flow of reiatsu in an opponent's body, making Kidō & abilities that utilize Spiritual Power useless. He is very proficient with this technique and can not only deflect small projectiles in rapid speed, but also dispatch a large number of afterimages with this technique. :* '''Yanagi no Mai (柳の, Dance of the Willow): An original sword technique that utilizes incredibly acrobatic forms, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. Flash Steps Master: '''Along with quick & presise sword techniques, Satoshi has a tremendous mastery of hohō. he is able to traverse very long distnces in a short amount of time & instantaneously appear in front or behind an opponent and assassinate them before they even realize that Satoshi is there. With his incredible speed, he is able to cut down a mid-size army in seconds. Satoshi, however, is no where near the speed of Haruko Shihōin, a fact that he has acknowledged. His acknowledgeable speed has given him the title '''Satoshi of the Thunderbolt, a title he does not offically accept, as he believes it is unfair to those who have more impressive speed than him. He has created several hohō based techniques & has proven his title repeatedly. Immense Spiritual Power: '''While his spiritual energy is by no way as tremendous as other members of the Royal Guard, he has shown himself to overcome this barrier. His spiritual power, despite being immense, is said to be calm & relaxed, a rare condition that allows him to control his reiatsu more efficiently then other people of his power. However, his spiritual power, when released, has shown itself to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. His spiritual power, however, has a soothing quality, which allows it to negate damage done to Satoshi; however, this is a long and overgoing quality that proves innefective from stoppoing attacks. Satoshi can shape his reiatsu into various shapes to attack his opponent & alter it's nature via kidō. In Bankai, his spiritual power becomes so great, it cannot be sensed by captain-level opponents. It is also great enough to instill the thought that they aren't attacking anything. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While not being the absolute best at Hakuda, he has shown himself quite capable of fighting without his sword. He has mastered all forms of Hakuda. Despite this, he only uses Hakuda when he can no longer use his Zanpakutō, weaking his skills overall. He has shown himself to be a good Hakuda fighter, & will not hesitate to use his speed & skill as a combo to effectively injure an opponent. His skills in Hand-to-Hand Combat have only been seen while sparring with members of the Ring of Two - he is capable of tearing through a practice dummy with one punch. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Satoshi has shown himself to be very strong, despite his appearence. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his barehands, use devastating punches & kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones & rupturing internal organs, and catching powerful punches & kicks. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands & breaking them in half. '''Enhanced Durability: He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō & even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. High Intellect: 'Satoshi has shown himself to have high intellect, to the verge of possible being a genius. Satoshi is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, and has been shown to be a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next move before they had a chance to utilize it. He is capable of determining an opponent's strategy, as well as immediately conclude a fight simply by stopping the opponent from drawing their sword. He is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even prepares for a battle by learning a new tactical skill. '''Kidō Expert: '''Satoshi is well versed in Kidō, despite not being a master at it. He is capable of learning vast amounts of new kido in am matter of hours, a result of his high intelligence & reiatsu control. He is capable of mastering kidō that Hokōra taught him, & has gone as far as creating his own set of kidō, ones that mainly focus on pure combat, as opposed to kidō that are used to attack the opponent. He has been shown to channel Kidō from his zanpakutō, highly augmenting it's power & can even use low-level kidō to it's greatest effect. :*'Shinkuri (红細断処理, Carmine Multiple Bombshell Barrage): A defensive & offensive kidō that takes the form of a carmine-colored octagontal shield with the kanji for Appreciation (感謝, Kansha) painted in black in the middle. It is capable of withstanding hadō up to 90, & is capable of stopping & neutralizing energy that it comes into contact with. It is also capable of eating energy, making it's defensive & offensive property's stronger. Satoshi's claim is that it is capable of handling Bankai-level attacks in rapid succession without as much as cracking. It can also appear on certain parts of his body, such as his torso or his arms, to protect those areas & augment kidō he fires. Additionally, the shield is capable of firing off multiple energy bullets that shatter into many small fragments once coming into contact with an object. By placing his hand on the shield & using kidō, the shield is capable of firing off kidō with explosive speed & power. Based off of Kisuke Urahara's Chikasumi no Tate & Shred, Benihime. :*'Hakuneshita' (白熱した夕立ち金属満, Stream of White-Hot Metal Fillings): An offensive kidō that is activated by drawing the kanji for tower (塔, Tō) on both hands. Satoshi then slams his hands onto the ground, where a large, metal tower erupts from the ground. The tower then dissolves into small, metal fillings that float in the air. With a flick of his hand, the metal fillings heat up at a rapid pace, until they become white-hot. With simple hand gestures and a thought he can control where the metal fillings go as well as make it take various forms. These white-hot metal fillings can surround the opponent and leave them with fatal burns, as well as severely injuring their skin upon contact. Satoshi has been known to throw gunpowder into the metal fillings when it surrounds an opponent, creating a large explosion that undoubtably fatally injures an opponent, if not killing them. Based off of Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko & Asuma Sarutobi's Ash Pile Burning. Zanpakutō Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Dragonfly Cutting Spear) is the name of Satoshi's zanpakuto. It has a silver blade with a gray sheath that seemingly sparkles in the daytime. The hilt is black, & it's crossguard is circular & golden, with the imprint of a dragonfly printed on the habaki, which is golden as well. The sword's metal is said to be strange, as it is capable of cutting anything that lands on it; from a small blade of glass to even diamond is capable of being cut by Tonbogiri's blade; touching the flat side can result in being scraped or cut. Tonbogiri is labeled as one of the strongest wind-type zanpakutō in existence, beaten by none. Kidō can be fired through it's sealed state, but not it's released states. *'Shikai': Released by the command "Decapitate" (首をはねる, kubi o haneru), Satoshi's sword begins to glow a bright white as the handle elongates. The sword blade shatters & reforms into a large spear with 2 sharp prongs protruding from the lower left & right. The spear has a red center with many small, golden spirals covering the red center. There is a tuft of fur at the area where the spear begins, that takes the appearence of large, widened silver blades of grass. The handle is wood, although said to be tougher & more resilient then regular wood. At the end of the spear, there is a silver tube that connects to a stationary silver ring, stationed at the very bottom. There are carvings on the wood of the spear, although none has been able to tell what it says. : Shikai Special Abilities: Tonbogiri has been called the strongest wind-type zanpakutō ever to exist. Tonbogiri gains the ability to completely manipulate wind & air, and is very versatile, being a stationary, supplementary, offensive, & defensive zanpakutō. Tonbogiri can control winds which are powerful enough to destroy the palace of Las Noches, & lever several large buildings in a matter of seconds, as well as blow away a whole army of Hollow and Arrancar with a single swipe. Consecutive wind currents allow Tonbogiri to raise tsunamis & flatten mountains. Tonbogiri can form a constantly rotating sphere of air around Satoshi's person, which is able to deflect all but the strongest of attacks, allow him to fly independently for extended periods of time and even disintegrate the very ground beneath him. Tonbogiri can form tornadoes and hurricanes in the blink of an eye, and can extinguish even the most powerful flames, including those created by the strongest of kidō & zanpakutō. A single swipe of his spear is enough to blow away several buildings, and when used at full power, it can even obliterate an area as large as the Seireitei with one swing of the spear. Additionally, Tonbogiri's spearhead is capable of cutting or piercing through anything; from the smallest blade of grass to diamond to even other zanpakutō is capable of being cut by Tonbogiri. It is also capable of extending very short distances to attack an opponent. :* Tetsugen Tonbogiri (鉄削減蜻蛉切, Iron Splicing Dragonfly Cutting Spear); By forming a large, pressured ball of wind at the tip of Tonbogiri & slashing downward, he is able to disintegrate a large vicinity in the shape of a crescent, effectively crushing the target & the area around him, turning the vicinity into nothing more then dust & rubble. The attack itself is very strong & is capable of being fired off in widening, tornado-like blasts or pressured beams of wind that "explode" upon contact with the opponent. When infusing the pressurized wind with the spear, it is capable of easily cleaving through opponents with little force behind the attack. This attack received it's name after splicing through 16 iron blocks without so much as a flick of the wrist. ::* Tetsugen Tonbogiri Nenshō Jintō '(燃焼陣頭指揮を執る蜻蛉切, ''Iron Splicing Dragonfly Cutting Spear Burning Spearhead); The entire spearhead of this zanpakuto is constantly heated because of the wind that swirls around it at incredible speeds, superheating the air and in turn superheating the spearhead, giving the metal a white glow. As the weapon is heated, it produces a warm breeze of warm air that can sometimes cause opponents in the immediate vicinity to squint or turn away due to their eyes drying out. As an offensive weapon, the heated spear has the obvious effect of searing flesh if an opponent were to try and grab the spear or if the spear was placed against an opponent. Interestingly enough, the spear is also given a stronger piercing power when superheated as solid objects tend to crack and crumble under extreme temperatures. ::* '''Tetsugen Tonbogiri Seiten Raimei '(晴天雷鳴蜻蛉切, ''Iron Splicing Dragonfly Cutting Spear Clear Sky Thunderclap); This technique utilizes the superheated air of Tetsugen Tonbogiri Nenshō Jintō. The spearhead of the weapon superheats to immense temperatures within a split second, causing the cooler air to become violently displaced by the pressure and temperature of the spearhead. This displacement of air causes a sonic shockwave to explode from the spearhead, causing the immediate area to be hit powerfully by this shockwave while the sound echoes throughout the distance like a clap of thunder. If an opponent finds that he or she may be able to dodge any damage done from the physical shockwave the sonic boom caused by the attack could leave one with equilibrium and hearing issues, as if being hit with a concussion grenade. Additionally, lightning is capable of being fired off at immense speeds and wth incredible force using this technique. :* '''Kamikaze Tonbogiri (神風蜻蛉切, Divine Wind Dragonfly Cutting Spear); Tonbogiri lets loose a large amount of wind, which begins to take the form of a tornado. Satoshi shapes this tornado into a concentrated semidome over the opponent through closed hands. When Satoshi opens his palms, the opponent is attacked by countless microscopic wind-blades that attack the body at a molecular level. The attacks severs the nerve channels & the organs in one's body, causing instant death. This attack is capable of ripping a person to shreds. Additionally, Tonbogiri is able to create wild hurricanes & tornadoes that can be used in defense. By spinning the air compressed around the spearhead at various speeds, it is able to send many blades of air towards an opponent. By compressing said air, Satoshi is able to fire off bullets of air that do substantial damage when coming into contact with an object, as they are capable of cutting smoothly through human flesh. :* Sanagi Tonbogiri (蛹蜻蛉切, Chrysalis Dragonfly Cutting Spear); Tonbogiri lets loose a strong breeze of wind, which shapes itself into a protective sphere of wind that protects Satoshi from all but the strongest of attacks. The sphere of wind protecting him is incredibly durable; because it is made of wind rotating around Satoshi at incredible speeds, any attack that touches it is torn apart by the sheer power of the shield. Satoshi is able to create an armored version of this technique, that surrounds his body in a armor-like manner. In this form, it drastically increases his already formidable speed, allowing him to attack opponents before he registers in theirsenses. However, it weakens drastically; because it is not rotating as fast, it cannot tear apart attacks, and can only block a certain number of attacks before it disintegrates. Satoshi can still utilize Tonbogiri in this state, & can still use Kidō. He is able to fire off pressured streams of wind, & explosive, super-pressured streams of air as well. ::* Speed Augmentation: Within Sanagi Tonbogiri, Satoshi's speed is increased unbelievably. On multiple occassions, it has been believed that he is capable of exceeding speeds of light while within the sphere, although Satoshi has denied this, he believing such raw speed was impossible to attain. He leaves behind numerous afterimages resembling golden leaves whenever he moves, and shows the ability to fatally injure an opponent multiple times in the same area before they realized or even saw the deep fatal wounds. His speed is capable of creating small wind tunnels that suck everything & anything in until they shrink, which is normally between 6 - 12 seconds. ::* Sanagi Tonbogiri Sanso Ketsubō '(蛹蜻蛉切酸素欠乏, ''Chrysalis Dragonfly Cutting Spear Oxygen Deprivation); A technique utilized while within Sanagi Tonbogiri to prevent from consequences. Satoshi draws all oxygen in the vicinity around him, & his sphere of wind consecutively releases carbon dioxide, as if it were breathing. the lack of no air causes an opponent to suffocate as the CO2 levels in their blood rise until they pass out; if oxygen is continued to be deprived from the area, the opponent will eventually die. This technique is risky for Satoshi to use, as it uses up a large amount of energy and risks Satoshi's life as well. *Bankai': ''Not yet revealed Quotes Category:Xiāochú Category:Shinigami Category:Male